Hansel and Gretel
by Liu7
Summary: Takdir terkadang memang tidak adil. Tapi bagaimana jika kita coba lagi, kita lihat apa takdir masih berbaik hati pada kita - Daehyun. Daehyun and Yongjae BAP *Author Newbie


Author : Liu

Title : Hansel & Gretel

Cast : Daehyun & Yongjae B.A.P

Length : One Shoot

Rated : T

Gender : Romance, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch.

.

GinLiu Present

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Mereka lagi-lagi bertemu dikoridor yang sama. Namun mereka berdua tetap diam, tetap berjalan, dan mengabaikan keingnan hati mereka yang berkata mereka ingin berkenalan, berbicara atau bahkan lebih. Tanpa sengaja yeoja berambut blonde itu menjatuhkan buku matematikannya, namja berambut cokelat yang melihatnya langsung saja mengambil buku itu dan mengajar yeoja berambut blonde yang baru saja berlalu.

"Agashi, kau menjatuhkan bukumu." Interaksi pertama mereka. Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang namja dihadapannya.

"Kamsahamnida…." Yeoja itu melirik name tag diseragam namja itu. "Daehyun-ssi." Daehyun. Si namja berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil. Dan melirik name tag yeoja itu.

"Sama-sama Yongjae-ssi."

.

.

Daehyun dan Yongjae,mereka berdua sama seperti remaja kebanyakan. Berusaha jadi populer disekolah mereka dan mencoba merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Namun apa mereka bisa merasa cinta yang normal seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya.

.

.

Yongjae nampak sedang asyik bersama teman-temannya, seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis jika sedang berada dikantin mereka akan saling bertukar kabar dan gossip terbaru. Yongjae tidak banyak bicara, gadis itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Mungkin nanti gilirannya bicara. Tidak sengaja bola mata Yongjae bertemu dengan tatapana mata seorang namja berambut cokelat. Yongjae diam, namja itu juga diam. Selalu akan seperti itu.

"Yongjae, itu Daehyun…" Chunji teman Yongjae menyikut lengan yeoja itu dan melirik kearah Daehyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, biarkan saja…" Wajah Yongjae memerah malu. Semua juga tau kalau dia menyukai Daehyun. Chunji, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yongjae.

"Ayolah Jae, kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Nanti kau yang akan menyesal sendiri." Semua yeoja dimeja itu mengangguk setuju mendengara kata-kata Luhan.

"Masalahnya bukan seperti itu." Yongjae menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku."

.

.

"Ayolah Daehyun, jangan jadi pengecut." Daehyun berdecih pelan mendengar kata-kata Kai.

"Yongjae tidak bisa menunggu selamanya. Kudengar Kyung sedang menyukai Yongjae." Daehyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Take easy buddy, Luhan yang memberitahuku." Daehyun kembali menghela nafanya.

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Kau memang benar-benar pengecut Jung Daehyun…"

.

.

Yongjae menatap tidak focus penjelasan guru didepan kelasnya. Belakangan ini banyak yang mengganjal fikirannya. Entah kenapa ayahnya sekarang jarang pulang kerumah. Yongjae takut, ayahnya sekarang ini punya kekasih lagi. Apa secepat ini ayahnya melupakan ibunya. Yongjae tidak bisa menerimanya, sampai kapanpun Yongjae tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

"Yoo Yongjae-ssi. Silahkan berdiri diluar,jika pemandangan diluar lebih menyenangkan dari pada palajaranku." Yongjae berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu, dia keluar dan berdiri disamping pintu kelasnya.

Yongjae sangat terkejut melihat dikoridor itu sudah ada Daehyun. Ternyata dia juga sedang dihukum juga. Daehyun tersenyum kikuk pada Yongjae. Yongjae membalas senyuman namja itu dengan singkat. Atmosfer canggung segera saja memenuhi koridor itu.

"Yongjae-ssi…" Yongjae memandang kearah Daehyun. Namun namja itu kembali diam. "Ahh, tidak jadi." Yongjae kembali diam. Dia kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun. "Kudengar kau pintar matematika." Yongjae kembali memandang Daehyun saat merasa namja itu mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"Tidak juga."

"Bukankah tahun lalu kau menang olimpiade?" Yongjae menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan yang, ehhh…. "Maaf…." Daehyun kembali diam.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar?"

"Aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas matematikaku." Yongjae terdiam, dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Jangtungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Yeoja itu menghela nafas pelan,

"Aku bisa menjadi guru privatmu." Daehyun menatap tidak percaya Yeoja dihadapannya.

"Nde?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah." Yongjae berkata dengan cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Daeahyun.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku mau, aku mau sekali." Daehyun menatap Yongjae khawatir, dia takut sudah menyinggung yeoja berambut blonde itu. Yongjae tersenyum kaku kearah Daehyun.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana?" Daehyun mengangguk setuju, "Temui aku diperpustakaan umum."

"Baiklah,"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Yongjae dan Daehyun menatap guru yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Keduanya sempat saling bertukar senyum sebelum masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Yongjae menatap lagi penempilannya dikaca depan perpustakaan umum, dia bisa melihat Daehyun sedang duduk disalah satu meja. Yongjae mengambil nafas dalam kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu. Yongjae membungkukan badanya saat Daehyun menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku terlambat Daehyun-ssi." Daehyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yang terlalu cepat Yongjae-ssi." Aura canggung mulai tercipta kembali diantara mereka berdua. Yongjae membalik buku pelajaran matematika yang ada ditangannya.

"Sampai dimana kelasmu mendapatkan pelajaran Daehyun-ssi." Daehyun yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya segera membuka halaman bukunya dengan kasar.

"Halaman 238."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

Yongjae menggenggam erat tali ranselnya, dia kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Daehyun. Sepulang bekajar tadi Daehyun bersikeras mengantarnya pulang. Keadaan Daehyun tidak jauh beda dengan Yongjae. Namja itu kini tengah bergulat dengan rasa gugupnya sendiri.

"Daehyun-sii / Yongjae-ssi…." Mereka kembali diam saat bersamaan memanggil nama mereka.

"Kau duluan Yongjae-ssi." Yongjae terdiam, dia gugup sekarang. Yeoja itu meremas tali ranselnya lebih erat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kini mereka sudah ada didepan rumah Yongjae.

'Ayo Yongjae, minta nomor telfonnya, katakan kau menyukainya, atau kalau perlu cium dia Yoo Yongjae.' Yongjae bermonolog seorang diri dalam hatinya, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat jauh dari harapan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku Daehyun-ssi. Sampai jumpa besok." Dan Yongjae berbalik meninggalkan Daehyun berdiri sendirian.

'Ayo Daehyun, tahan dia. Panggil dia lagi. Ini saat yang tepat, ayo Daehyun…' namun apa yang dilakukan Daehyun berbeda. Namja itu berjalan berbalik dari depan rumah Yongjae dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yongjae yang terdiam ditempatnya.

'Dia memang tidak menyukaiku….' Kira-kira itulah yang ada difikiran dua orang itu.

.

.

Daehyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Dia merutuki kebodohannya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Belum tentu Yongjae mau belajar bersamanya lagi. Daehyun menghela nafas berat dan menatap foto Yongjae yang diambilnya diam-diam dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa begitu sulit hanya untuk meraih tanganmu Yoo Yongjae. Kapan aku bisa memelukmu jika menyentuhmu saja sesulit ini."

.

.

Pagi ini Yongjae bangun dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Hari ini hari minggu dan Kejadian kemarin masih membuatnya sedih. Padahal dia bisa selangkah lebih dekat pada Daehyun, namun dia membuang itu semua. Yongjae turun kelantai satu. Diruang makan Yongjae bisa melihat ayahnya sedang mengatur beberapa maid untuk menata ruang makan.

"Daddy, apa aka nada relasi bisnis yang datang." Ayah Yongjae tersenyum kecil. Namja paruh baya itu memegang bahu putri tunggalnya.

"Ini lebih penting darling. Orang yang special akan datang."

"Apa grandma akan datang?" Yongjae Nampak menanggapi antusias,

"Itu rahasia. Pergilah mandi dan berdandan yang cantik." Yongjae menangguk cepat dan dengan segera berlari naik kekamarnya.

.

.

Yongjae menyempurnakan lagi penampilannya saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin kamarnya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat penampilannya. Tangan lentik Yongjae berhenti tepat dimatanya.

"Mommy, aku seperti melihatmu jika aku melihat mata ini. Kau lihat aku semakin mirip denganmu. Putrimu ini sekarang sudah dewasa Mommy. Putrimu ini sudah mengerti apa itu cinta." Yongjae terkikik geli, menyadari dia sedang bermonolog. Ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuat Yongjae mengalihkan pandangannya kepintu kamar.

"Nona, Tuan meminta anda untuk turun."

"Baiklah ahjumma." Yongjae kembali melihat penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Dengan semangat Yongjae turun dari kamarnya. Namun ditangga langkah Yongjae memelan melihat bukan neneknya yang dia dapati diruang tengah keluarganya. Melainkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di depan ayanya. Yongjae berhenti tak jauh dari sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah disini darling. Kemarilah kenalkan ini nona Jung," Wanita itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yongjae, yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan itu masih dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kabarmu cuttie, ayahmu menceritakan bergitu banyak tentangmu padaku." Yongjae makin takut sekarang, otak cerdasnya mulai menarik kesimpulan. Yeoja dihadapannya adalah calon ibu barunya.

"Bukankan nona Jung itu cantik darling?" Yongjae tersenyum tipis pada ayah dan wanita dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan anakku, cuttie. Dia seumur denganmu. Chagy, kemarilah." Namja berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tubuh keduanya menegang dan menatap tidak percaya siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Daehyun / Yongjae."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Ayah Yongjae menatap putri dan –calon- putranya bergantian.

'Dia adalah namja yang kusukai selama ini daddy. Dia adalah namja yang membuatku gila selama ini. Kau tidak bisa menjadikan kami saudara.' Kata-kata itulah yang melintas dipikiran Yongjae, namun lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berbeda. "Dia teman sekolahku daddy,"

"Baguslah. Kalian jadi bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat."

Keduanya diam, sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk menjawab. Dan hanya bisa meratapi nasib mereka didalam hati.

.

.

Selesai makan, Yongjae dan Daehyun berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka. Yongjae sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Daehyun, namun namja itu hanya diam dan mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya.

"Darling, kau benar-benar tidak keberatan jika daddy menikah dengan nona Jung?" Yongjae sempat menatap kearah Daehyun sebelum mejawab, namun melihat namja itu hanya diam Yongjae mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Daehyun, apa kau keberatan aku menikah dengan eommamu?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan berat hati. "Terima kasih, aku akan sangat menghargai ini Daehyun."

Hati Yongjae atau Daehyun sama-sama hancur saat ini. Mereka berdua akan jadi saudara sekarang. Gerbang hati yang dulu sempat terbuka sedikit demi sedikit saat ini ditutup secara paksa, karena sebuah status berlebel saudara.

.

.

Tujuh hari lagi pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan. Daehyun kini sudah tinggal dirumah Yongjae. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua makin merasakan sakit hati. Daehyun ataupun Yongjae sama-sama diam. Mereka merasa semua harapan mereka sudah musnah. Mereka tidak mau meresak kebahagain kedua orang tua mereka.

Pagi ini keempatnya sarapan bersama. Yongjae dan Daehyun sama-sama diam dan hanya menikmati makanan mereka.

"Daddy," Yongjae membuka suara, ditengah acara sarapan mereka.

"Ada apa darling?"

"Akhir semester tinggal dua minggu lagi." Ayah Yongjae mengangguk mengerti dengan kata-kata putrinya. "Aku ingin menerima tawaran ayah tentang sekolah Ballerina di Paris." Ayah Yongjae Nampak tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah darling? Tentu saja. Kau bisa berangkat setelah akhir semester ini."

Tubuh Daehyun menengang seketika. Yongjae berniat meninggalkannya, Yongjae berniat meninggalkannya hancur sendirian disini. Daehyun ingin sekali menggebrak meja makan ini dan berteriak untuk mencegah Yongjae membatalkan niatnya. Namun sekali lagi, nyali-nya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Daehyun berbuat seperti itu. Daehyun kini hanya diam dan menerima semua kekalahannya.

.

.

(Tiga Hari setelah pernikahan)

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun Daehyun dan Yongjae masih terdiam didepan sekolah mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara, tidak ada yang berniat untuk pergi. Lusa Yongjae akan pergi ke Paris. Dia sedih, tapi bingung akan berbuat apa.

"Yongjae…." Yongjae menolehkan wajahnya mendengar Daehyun memanggilnya. "Aku…." Daehyun hanya diam, dia seakan kehilangan kata-katanya dan tidak mampu melanjutkannya.

"Oppa pulang duluan saja. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat." Beberapa hari ini Yongjae sudah membiasakan diri memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan 'Oppa', bukankah namja itu kakaknya. Daehyun terdiam, bahkan dia belum mengatakan niatnya namun yeoja itu sudah mengusirnya pulang.

"Biar aku menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu Oppa, kau pulang saja duluan."

Daehyun mengangguk kecil dan hanya menatap Yongjae yang berjalan menjauhinya. Daehyun juga melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat berat hati menuju arah pulang yang berlawanan arah dengan langkah kaki Yongjae. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hati mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk berbalik, namun kaki mereka berkhianat dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

.

.

Daehyun duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan wajah bersalah. Ini sudah malam dan Yongjae belum juga pulang. Ayah Yongjae Nampak sangat khawatir dan berusaha berulang kali menghubungi putrinya. Ibu Daehyun berusaha menenangkan namja paruh baya disampingnya.

Daehyun merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya dia mengikuti Yongjae. Harusnya dia menemani yeoja itu pergi. Atau lebih baik seharusnya dia memaksa yeoja itu untuk pulang. Namun semua itu hanya akan menjadi rangaian 'Seharusnya' yang membuat Daehyun makin merasa bersalah.

"Yoboseo…." Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ayah Yongjae saat pria itu berhasil menghubungi Yongjae.

.

.

"Lama tidak mendengar suaramu Yoo," Yongjae menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan takut dan benci. "Anakmu baik-baik saja ditanganku. Mungkin tidak akan lama lagi." Pria itu tertawa puas mendengar pria disebrang telfon memaki dan menyumpahinya.

"Daddy, aku takut…." Yongjae berkata dengan lirih melihat pria dihadapannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

.

.

"Brengsek kau Lee, lepaskan putriku."

"Tidak secepat itu Yoo. Taukah kau penderitaan yang kutanggung seteah kehilangan istri dan anakku gara-gara dirimu. Kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu Yoo." Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Yongjae. Dia memposisikan pisaunya dileher Yongjae. "Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayahmu cantik." Yongjae mulai menitihkan air matanya karena takut. Saat telfonnya sudah menempel ditelinganya. Yongjae bisa mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Darling, kau baik-baik saja?" Yongjae mengangguk pelan disertai kata 'Iyaa' yang sangat pelan. "Darling Daddy akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau jangan takut."

"Daddy, aku ingin meminta sesuatu…." Air mata Yongjae makin mengalir mendengar nada khawatir suara ayahnya.

"Apa saja, katakan darling."

"Bahagailah bersama eomma Jung. Maafkan aku sudah bersikap buruk selama ini. Sampaikan maafku padanya Daddy."

"Darling, daddy mohon jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Daddy, bisa tolong berikan telfon ini pada Daehyun?" Yongjae bisa mendengar suara desiran halus ditelfonnya. Tak lama kemudian suara lembut Daehyun menyapa telinganya.

.

.

"Yongjae…." Daehyun berusaha membuat suaranya tidak bergetar. Daehyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas Yongjae tersenyum.

"Kau tau Daehyun, ada yang seharusnya ingin kukatakan sejak dulu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya." Air mata Daehyun mulai lolos.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Yongjae. Aku yang perngecut,"

"Taukah kau Daehyun, aku memandangmu dari jendela kelasku setiap pelajaran olahraga kelasmu. Taukah kau Daehyun, aku menyimpan ratusan fotomu yang kuambil diam-diam diponselku…."

"Yongjae cukup….."

"Entahlah bagaimana denganmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tau Daehyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Aku sangat,sangat mencintaimu Jung Daehyun." Pertahanan Daehyun berakhir. Namja itu terjatuh dilantai dan mulai menangis.

.

.

"Nado,nado sarangahaeyo Yoo Yongjae. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yongjae. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…." Yongjae juga terisak mendengar Daehyun menangis. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan memberitahu Daehyun denagn cara seperti ini.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal cantik," Suara pria dibelakang Yongjae membuat yeoja itu makin terisak.

"Selamat tinggal Daehyun." Yongjae mengatakan itu sebagai kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pria dibelakangnya merebut telfonnya dan membuang ponsel itu kelantai dan pisau yang sejak tadi ada dileher Yongjae segera menggores leher yeoja itu dan membua luka yang menganga disana. Yongjae jatuh dengan terduduk dikursi yang mengikatnya. Setidaknya hidupnya berakhir dengan tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Menyedihkan tanpa memberitahu Daehyun yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Daehyun berdiri diatas sekolahnya. Kemarin Yongjae ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa. Keadaan yeoja itu sangat mengenaskan, Daehyun tidak sanggup mengingatnya. Daehyun menatap foto Yongjae diponselnya dan menatap langit yang Nampak sedikit mendung.

"Takdir sedikit tidak adil bukan Yongjae?" Daehyun berkata seolah Yongjae bisa mendengarnya. "Kita saling mencintai, namun status sialan itu menghalangi kita terlalu jauh." Daehyun kemudian tertawa cukup keras. "Bukan, kau benar Yongjae. Bukan status bodoh itu. Tapi aku yang salah, aku yang pengecut." Daehyun kembali tersenyum. "Ayo kita bermain sesuatu Yongjae. Ayo kita bermain permainan takdir." Daehyun menatap lagi kearah langit. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. "Ayo kita coba lagi. Apa takdir masih berbaik hati pada kita berdua."

Daehyun berdiri dipinggiran atap, namja itu mengulas senyum indahnya sekali lagi. Lalu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas atap itu.

.

.

Cinta, seringkali berakhir tragis bukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kemana takdir membawa kita. Namun takdir punya cara sendiri untuk menjalankan roda permainannya. Apa benar takdir itu selalu tidak adil ?

.

.

.

.

(Epilog – 17 Tahun Kemudian)

Namja berambut blonde itu berjalan dengan santai disebuah koridor, dan dengan earphone ditelinganya. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya. Disisi lain koridor seorang yeoja berambut cokelat dan berkaca mata Nampak berjalan dengan buku-buku tebal ditangannya. Tanpa sengaja buku dengan lebel matematika jatuh dari tangan yeoja itu dan jatuh disamping namja berambut blonde itu. Namja itu melepas earphonenya dan mengambil buku yang ada didekat kakinya lalu berlari kearah yeoja berambut cokelat itu.

"Hei, nona nerd." Namja itu mengulurkan buku yang ada ditangannya, yeoja berambut cokelat itu menerima buku yang disodorkan namja dihadapannya.

"Kamsahamnida…" Yeoja itu membaca name tag yang ada di seragam namja itu. "Daehyun-ssi."

"Sama-sama…." Namja itu melirik name tag seragam yeoja itu -Yoo Yongjae-. "Nona Nerd."

Sesaat,waktu terasa membeku. Mereka berdua serasa mengalami sebuah Dejavu yang menyesakan hati mereka. Mereka berdua tersadar dan kemudian berjalan saling menjauhkan diri. Cukup jauh,Langkah keduanya terhenti, yeoja itu hampir melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Nona Nerd. Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah digerbang utama."

THE END

Author Note : Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Author baru di FFn, mohon bimbingannya. Saya suka banget sama Rookie dan berbagai crack pair yang unik. Jadi cerita saya kedepan kemungkinan bakal didominasi dua hal itu. Dan saya juga suka banget GS. Jadi mohon bimbingannya buat pada Reader dan Sunbaenim semua. Sampai jumpa di FF saya yang lain. #Bow

Tolong berikan saran untuk tulisan saya

#Bow#


End file.
